Get Your Game On Reboot
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Vincent Brooks a student from the U.S went all the way to japan to enlist on the prestigious Duel Academy to take part on the new Turbo Dueling Program. With the decks he won from a year end tournament he will achieve new heights along with meeting new friends and rivals


**Hey guys AWF101 here with a reboot of my previous gx work "Get Your Game On" due to...I'll just say it a few complaints that I made Shiro a bit too off the place with his personality and actions the idea was that he was a cold hearted until later on (which was going to be a chapter or two later) as he began to try and open up later. But I digress, hopefully this reboot makes up for it. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC. Everything else is owned by their respective owners, enjoy.**

**Get Your Game On Reboot Ch1**

**Domino city japan**

In a small run down apartment in the city was a small room that had a small bed with an arm attachment by a chair. The person on the bed was sleeping until his phone was turned on as an alarm making the teen who's asleep reach out and grab it seeing it was actually a phone call.

"Who is it?" The teen asked who it was.

"**Vincent, are you already up, remember that the entrance exams are today, are you even at the building?" **A female voice began lecturing him as the teen known as Vincent looked at his phone's watch seeing it was almost time for the building to close as he fell off the bed.

" *muttering* Crap Umm yeah I'm at the building right now actually in fact I'm waiting to be called." Vincent lied, rushing to get some clothes on.

"**You better you and your uncle worked so hard to create that runner and disk so it better be worth it." **The female said as Vincent now wore a black jacket with a red shirt with black pants and dark blue boots with fingerless gloves. He then put on a belt that had six boxes of different colors and he grabbed a helmet for motorcycles. On his arm he placed an attachment as it turned on showing it to be a black duel disk with its screen on, along with a deck of cards in a slot in its folded for

"Don't worry I'll make it you know me since when have I ever let you down?" Vincent asked her.

"**I'll tell you after you pass, make us proud nephew."** The aunt told Vincent as he walked out of his apartment.

"Later auntie." Vincent hanged up and went to the garage opening it showing a blue motorcycle with orange as the secondary color with teeth on the front wheel. Turning the motorcycle on the engine roared to life as Vincent began to drive as fast as possible while playing the radio.

**Insert Yugioh 5d's opening hyperdrive **

For years he and his uncle worked tirelessly on the duel runner and duel disk. His uncle was a mechanic who always worked on motorcycles and cars so when the world was introduced to a new way to play duel monsters by Turbo dueling they quickly built they're very own runner and disk the only one capable of using it. Vincent then began to take the runner out from time to time to practice and understand how to drive till he got the hang of it. Then when it came to dueling while driving it took even longer knowing the difference between a normal spell and speed spells going to different underground racing tournaments which thankfully didn't get him caught whatsoever.

Racing across the streets of domino city in high speeds passing by cars, buses, and trucks Vincent looked around the town looking for a building.

"_Gotta be fast come on." _Vincent thought as he took a turn and saw the building he was looking for only to see a few security men begin closing the gates.

"Oh no you don't!" The driver shouted as he quickly drove right towards them making them not close the gate and parked it, he then ran towards the closing gates as the security officers tried to close it.

"Close the gate we're not letting this one like the last one!" The Officer shouted only to get a sucker punch as he then slid over the gates.

"See ya wouldn't wanna be ya." Vincent said, showing his back to them as they saw a black duel disk that didn't look let the models from KaibaCorp or the duel academy at all.

Once Vincent made it into the stands he saw that there were only a few people still in the area while the stands had only a few people we're still sitting there while some were starting to leave.

"Aw man I'm late." The teen said trying to have some air.

"Don't worry you made it just in time the gates have been closed so you're our last one of the day." A lady told him who seemed to be one of the people in charge of the entrance exams and he sighed in relief knowing he's in.

"Wow you're lucky that means that you have a chance to stay." He heard a voice from below as it was a small teenager with teal color hair wearing a middle school uniform along with another wearing a white uniform.

"One shot is all I'm gonna need names Vincent Branwen." Vincent introduced himself while the other boy nodded.

"My name is Cyrus Trusdale." Cyrus introduced himself.

"And my name is Bastion." Bastion introduced himself as well.

"Nice to meet you." Vincent getting properly introduced to his new friends.

"Well that was a fun duel if I do say so myself." Vincent and his new friends turned to see it was a boy with chestnut color hair wearing a gray jacket with a red shirt having a smile on his face.

"I know you took a teacher without a problem though he almost had you." Cyrus said to the boy who just noticed him.

"Oh who're you? Are you also attending duel academy the name's Jaden." Jaden asked Vincent.

"You bet I am." Vincent said being confident about himself.

**"Alright everyone now we know that it's almost the afternoon but there's only one last duel left and you'll be ready to go could the last person please make it to the duel arena thank you." **The loud speaker said as it got mixed reactions from the crowd most were boos.

"Guess it's my turn now." Vincent said as he quickly ran out.

"Hey let's see if I can win this and we can all go home faster am I right." Vincent joked with a smile on his face.

"One more I thought we were done with all of them, this sucks." A blonde girl wearing a blue and white uniform said seeing the last person get into the arena from the upper stands along with someone next to her.

"Who knows maybe this can bring something interesting to end the day." The person next to her said looking down at them as the door opened to see who would be his proctor.

"No let me go I out rank you all you can't make me!" Everyone saw a teacher with long blonde hair tied up with a duel disk strapped to his chest not his arm.

"But sir all the other proctors are done and you're the only one with a deck so just do this last duel." The assistant said as they shoved him out as if he was just meat to the hungry wolf in front of Vincent putting his black disk on.

"So you're my next victim." Vincent said with a smirk making the teacher mad.

"Victim!? I'll let you know I have gained a PhD on dueling so show me some respect and the names Dr. Crowler to you." The middle aged man said growling at Vincent.

"If that's the case then show me what you got doc." Vincent takes the deck in his disk out, putting it on a black box on his belt with a different deck on a same color placing it on his disk.

"Huh why did he take out the deck that was on his disk?" Cyrus asked, only getting others to shrug.

"Let's duel/let's duel." The pair said as the duel began.

**Vincent:4000**

**Dr. Crowler:4000**

"This better be interesting." The girl with blonde hair said seeing Vincent go first.

"First things I summon flare resonator in attack mode." Vincent placing his first card on the field seeing a portal appear in front of him as a small monster with a fireball in his back having a grin on his face **(lv3 300 atk 1300 def)**.

"That's your first move, not impressed." Crowler not afraid of it.

"Oh really well guess again since I have a fiend with less than 1500 attack points then I get to special summon Wandering King Wild Wind in attack mode." Vincent placing a second monster on the field resembling a puma with a green cape **(lv 4 1700 atk 1300 def) **ready to attack.

"Woah he summoned two monsters on one turn that's really cool." Jaden seeing his new friend getting the advantage.

"Now that I have that I have all the required levels I can synchro summon." Vincent said with a smirk making Crowler pale.

"You can synchro summon but how it's almost difficult to get their hands on one?" Crowler said as the students gasped. The two monsters then began to spin together as both combined into one monster. Once turbo dueling became known world wide Maximillion Pegasus the creator of the game himself created a new set of monsters different from a fusion or a ritual monster.

"Oh then feast your eyes on this as I used a level 3 and 4 monster i get to synchro summon a level 7 monster now rise Chaos King Archfiend **(lv7 2600 atk 2600 def)**!" Vincent shouted as two what replaced the two monsters was a monster with wings and fiery red hair.

"Oh but there's more since I used flare resonator to synchro summon chaos king archfiend gets an extra 300 attack points **(2600 +300=2900atk)**. Next I play three cards face down and end my turn." Vincent playing two cards face down ending his turn.

"Wow that looks cool." Jaden seeing Vincent's monster never heard of them before. Up the stairs the student in white and blue didn't look impressed seeing it be nothing special to him before, Meanwhile the other girl looked surprised.

"A synchro monster, I only heard about them never seen one before." She said, eyeing the monster.

"Oh big deal but you're going to need more than one fancy monster to deal with me, observe." Crowler drew his card and began his move.

"First I play the field spell Geartown." Crowler placing his spell card as town resembling or windup gears appeared around them.

"Next I play Foolish Burial letting me send one card from my hand to the graveyard." Crowler sent one card to the graveyard.

"Hmm that's weird why would he do that?" Jaden wondered.

"Hehe now I play another spell card Premature Burial by offering 800 of my life points I get to bring one monster from my graveyard so give a nice warm welcome to Ancient Gear Knight and this activates my geartown effect which let's me sacrifice my knight for an even better monster for my Ancient Gear Golem Ultimate Pound **(3000 atk 3000 def)**!" Crowler sacrificing his recently revived monster only to bring an even stronger monster with one hand resembling a claw while the other Normal in comparison.

"Hey isn't that the one you dealt with Jaden?" Cyrus asked Jaden.

"I think so?" Jaden said.

"You're both wrong, guess Crowler has a second type of golem." Bastion said.

"He has another one?" The blonde girl said seeing the second golem from the last duel.

"So it would seem." The older student who wasn't impressed so far.

"Now my golem destroys his archfiend!" Crowler ordered his monster as it punched the synchro monster only for the synchro to fight back and destroy it instead.

"What but how my golem had more attack points?" Crowler confused only to see Vincent smirking.

"Oh it had more attack points which is why." Crowler having both eyes wide open saw a trap revealed.

"I had the trap Sakuretsu Armor to destroy it." Vincent said, making Crowler growl as he couldn't do anything but end his turn.

"But how did Golem get destroyed the last monster he used was also a golem?" Cyrus confused as to why's that.

"Yes but this golem is different from the one Crowler used." Bastion said and the three all continued to watch.

"Impressive he managed to destroy the second strongest card in his deck." The older student said seeing Vincent not dropping his smile.

"It's true Ancient gears are a pain when it comes to the battle with people not using traps or spells but that doesn't mean that every monster will have the same effect." Vincent said, drawing his next card.

"What? How do you know that?" Crowler asked him.

"Because you're not the only one who uses the gears but that's a story for another day. I activate my second trap Powerful Rebirth. It lets me bring back one fiend type monster from my graveyard and increase its level by one and it's attack and defense by 100 so come back Flare Resonator." Vincent brings back his first monster** (lv4 1300+100=1400 atk 400 def)**.

"Then I normal summon Lancer Archfiend in attack mode." Vincent summoning his second monster with its lances** (lv4 1600 atk 1400 def)**.

"And lastly I synchro summon again!" Vincent said, shocking the crowd.

"He has more?" Cyrus was shocked to hear that.

"Now you two join together to bring forth the monster of disaster Red Dragon Archfiend!" Vincent called them out as they joined together as a flame tornado began to form in front of them as a loud roar was heard making the flames dispersed revealing a massive red and black dragon with horns and sharp teeth **(3000 atk 2000 def)**.

"Woah so cool." Jaden and Cyrus saying the same thing while Bastion was speechless. The older student looked impressed seeing the dragon glaring at Crowler while the blond girl looked amazed.

"Oh I'm not done thanks to the flare resonator my dragon gets an extra 300 attack and defense points** (3000+300=3300 atk)**.

"Oh no!" Crowler realizing that he's wide open.

"Oh yes Chaos King archfiend attack Crowler directly!" Vincent ordered as his first synchro blasted him with a fireball attack.

**Crowler 4000-2900=1100**

"And lastly go red dragon archfiend with spiral flame!" Red dragon opened its mouth and a spinning spiral of flames went to consume Crowler feeling the heat.

**Crowler: 1100-3300=0**

**Vincent 4000 winner**

With that the duel was over and that made the hologram disappear with the dragon roaring from another victory as Vincent smiled.

"And with that I'm in." Vincent said, walking back to the other side of the arena.

**Timeskip**

A couple of days later Vincent received a letter with a yellow uniform saying that he got accepted into the academy. After telling his family the great news they were happy for him to make that far and wait for him to visit with the school colors. Now Vincent wearing a yellow blazer with boots was on a helicopter on his way to the island.

"Look it's Vincent." Vincent stopped looking at the window turning to see it was Cyrus with Jaden both wearing Red jackets and red boots.

"Hey you guys, how you guys handling it?" Vincent asked with a smile.

"Overwhelmed I was lucky to even be accepted into the academy." Cyrus said.

"Hey at least we made it this far so now all we gotta do is just pass." Jaden said smiling seeing that he gets to join duel academy.

The pair looked by the window seat and spotted an island with a massive building to one side on the island.

"Well shouldn't that be I know don't illegal to have an active volcano on the island?" Vincent sees the massive volcano next to the island.

"Eh what's the worst that could happen anyway, besides it looks awesome." Jaden told seeing nothing wrong with it. The group arrived at the island and most of the group went towards the entrance but Vincent walked away and headed towards the docks of the island. As he made it he saw many people moving boxes away seeing them have different names but was waiting for his to arrive.

"Hey kid this place is off limits to students." Vincent turned to hear the sound of a female with authority. She had blonde hair wearing a blue and white coat with a blue corset showing her D-cup chest and black pants and boots with a clipboard with her.

"You better have a good excuse kid otherwise you'll be in a heck of problems." The woman said, waiting for an answer.

"I'm here looking for my duel runner that I brought with me." Vincent told her as she looked at her clipboard and saw a picture of him with a duel runner that has his name listed on it.

"I see then it shouldn't take a while for it to arrive so I'm guessing you're in the turbo dueling program." She said and Vincent nodded.

"Yeah I'm in the program." Vincent answered.

"Well good luck with that. My name is Mai Valentine, your duel runner teacher and instructor." Mai introduced herself and the two shook hands. They then saw his duel runner coming down a crane and pushed it all the way to a garage with a number 22 on it.

"Well there it is now scram I got more work to do and we'll see how well you are." Mai told him making him leave the area.

"Hah I'll take you all on." Vincent told her as he ran back to the other students. He then accidentally bumped into a girl who wore a blue and white uniform with red hair.

"Hey watch it you nitwit!" The girl yelled at Vincent.

"Well sorry but gotta go!" Vincent said, continuing to run off while the girl stood back up with an angry look on her face.

**Back at the front of the academy.**

Making it back in time during the speech of the Schools chancellor. But not hearing the majority of the speech everyone walked out of the hall and began hanging out with each other. Vincent walked around whistling a tune seeing Jaden and Cyrus lounging around a stone plate.

"Well you two seem to be hanging around just nicely." Vincent walked towards them.

"Hey Vincent, are you in the red dorm too?" Jaden asked him, making Vincent look at him as if he didn't think what he just said.

"Umm are you color blind I'm wearing yellow you're wearing red that kinda explains things itself." Vincent said while Bastion walked in.

"Please tell me that I didn't hear him say that." Bastion said.

"Might as well leave now, you know where the dorm rooms are?" Vincent asked Bastion who nodded.

"Yes, chancellor Shepherd told us where they were, weren't you paying attention to his speech a few minutes ago." Bastion told Vincent and the two walked away the pair.

"So where you from Bas?" Vincent giving bastion a new nickname.

"I'm from a town in Japan, what about you?" Bastion asked Vincent.

"All the way from the U.S." Vincent answered surprising him.

"The United States, why that far?" Bastion questioned him.

"What do you think? The turbo dueling program." Vincent told him surprising Bastion.

"The turbo program and do you have any experience with turbo dueling?" Bastion asked Vincent turn to look at him.

"Oh I have experience." Vincent moved his blazer from his side showing six types of boxes with decks.

"I have six decks of different monsters each with different abilities fitting for a turbo dueling and helps on throwing them off." Vincent told him surprising him while the two finally made it to the dorms seeing the yellow colored walls near a lake.

"Finally we made it, it looks nice." Vincent said and they walked to the building seeing that they seemed to be single rooms not needing a roommate and the two ra's went to their different rooms. Entering his own room he saw that his bags were in his room. His room looked pretty much empty for now as there was a desk with a computer with it.

"This looks...boring. I need to change this fast." Vincent can't stand it as he walked to his bag and went to look for his duel disk and placed it on the bed.

"Soon next time." Vincent patted it and walked out of his room. Seeing nothing else to do, he went back to the academy building and looked around the building seeing many rooms.

"Hey Jaden, wait up what makes you think there's something going on in here?" He heard Cyrus running along with Jaden.

"I can feel it call it a sixth sense." Jaden said making Vincent tag along behind them seeing a massive duel arena.

"Wow this looks so cool." Jaden said seeing the arena but Vincent looked to see the head of the blue Egyptian god Obelisk.

"We're not supposed to be here." Vincent spoke out, scarring Cyrus and Jaden.

"Vincent where did you come from?" Cyrus asked but was interrupted by someone else.

"What are you three slackers doing here this is only for obelisk students which none of you are." A group of obelisk students said telling them to leave with one who seemed to be leader of the group with spiky black hair.

"And who are you?" Vincent calling the leader out who only snickers.

"Chazz Princeton that's the name and the next king of games." Chazz pointing at himself making Vincent and Jaden stare at him back.

"Heh nice try but I'll be the true king of games." Jaden said with determination, a look on his face making Chazz laugh.

"You wouldn't be able to duel your way out of a paper bag that was just luck. And you, I don't know where you got that Synch whatever it is but I want it why don't we have a duel for it." Chazz looking at Vincent with a cocky smile.

"Isn't this too much noise for just the first day of school." The group of students turned to the female voice and saw two female students walking their way. One had long dark blonde hair and gold colored eyes wearing the Schools uniform of a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in her D cup chest level. With a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, white socks, blue boots and a pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows.

The person next to her had crimson red hair and blue green eyes with an also impressive chest wearing the same uniform as the other girl without the gloves.

"Come now Alexis I'm just showing them how obelisks don't like the lower ranks." Chazz said looking at the three trespassers.

You can do that later we came to remind you all that the welcoming dinner." The girl with red hair said telling them who now realized they were late.

"Right come on guys let's ditch them for now that is." Chazz walking away now with the five in the room.

"I'm sorry if Chazz rubbed ya the wrong way not all obelisks aren't like that he's just a jerk to others especially with slifers." The blonde known as Alexis told them who only shrugged it off.

"It's cool I can totally beat him in one turn." Jaden said with a boost of confidence. Then the red head then looked at Vincent recognizing him and walked in front of him.

"You're the one who beat Crowler right, that was amazing where did you get that dragon that would absolutely be perfect for my deck?" The red haired girl asked looking right at him.

"About these cards they are actually very rare. Pegasus made them after I won a very...very...long...excruciating tournament so I was lucky to win." Vincent said getting flashbacks of that tournament not wanting to go to another one.

"I see well maybe we can duel some other time and show me what you got." She said only for Alexis to get her so she can be away from Vincent.

"Anyway the Slifer's and Ra's welcoming dinner are also about to start so it would be best if you get there now.

"Right we better go Cy." Jaden telling Cyrus who ran to the exit with Vincent simply walking back to the exit.

"By the way, what're your names?" Jaden asked them to forget their names.

"It's Alexis Rhodes!" Alexis shouted at them.

"And I'm Rias Gremory." Rias properly introducing herself.

"The name's Jaden and this is Vincent well gotta go." Jaden said running off with Cyrus with Vincent running off as well.

"Weren't you going to introduce me as well!?" Cyrus ran along leaving the place with the girls looking at them as they left.

**Scene change**

Seeing that it was almost time for sleep Vincent lay on his bed wanting to sleep from the dinner party seeing it was a fancy dinner. After placing his decks on the table

"How is it that something that looks so little makes you so full in minutes?" Vincent said to himself as he looked in his window and spotted something from his window that was near his bed an image of Jaden with Cyrus running into the academy while yawning.

"What now don't tell me he's going to duel that blue guy again." Vincent looked on then back at his deck. Turning off the lights and grabbed only one of his decks just in case he opened the door and followed them towards the academy.

Heading into the academy where the lights were still on Vincent soon arrived at the arena seeing the duel starting with Chazz using a trap taking control of Jaden's monster seeing it be a monster with a dragon's head on it's right hand with an angel wing on its left. While on jaden's side a monster made of clay appeared in a defense position.

"Can't believe Chazz has control over Jaden's best monster." He heard Cyrus nervous about his friend being on the defensive.

"There has to be someway for Jaden to get his monster back." Vincent also saw Alexis seeing the duel as well.

"There is, Jaden just has to draw the right card to get it back." The pair turned to see Vincent walking towards them.

"You're here too Vincent?" Cyrus seeing him here.

"I saw you two running here so I decided to catch up. Guess I didn't miss much." Vincent said seeing it was Chazz's turn.

"So glad you can make it Ra watch me beat this slacker and we can go next. I summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack mode." Chazz summoned his new monster seeing it be a soldier with an armor and a sword (1200/1400).

"Now wingman attack with Skydive scorcher." Chazz ordered as the fusion attacked the monster of clay.

"and with his effect you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster." Chazz reminded him seeing the monster send a fire blast towards jaden.

"But it's not done, go my soldier attack Jaden directly!" Chazz shouted and Chthonian Soldier slashed Jaden at the chest.

**Chazz:4000**

**Jaden:2000**

"Starting to get it through your thick head of yours? You MAY have been a big shot back home but here in the big leagues you're nothing but an amateur. And I end my turn with a facedown your move." Chazz insulting Jaden who still was down and heard something from him.

"What's wrong? Crying already!?" Chazz mocked only to see Jaden actually laugh.

"What's so funny!" Chazz getting angry.

"This is so much fun, it's the reason why I came here for the trash talking, the action, it's awesome. I summon elemental hero Sparkman." Jaden putting his new monster resembling a hero with electricity powers.

"Sparkman attack's your soldier with a static shockwave!" Jaden said as his new monster attacked chazz monster destroying his monster in the explosion its sword was swinging in mid air until it went straight towards Jaden taking damage as well.

"Still think it's great slacker when my soldier gets sent to the graveyard by battle you also lose damage equal to the same as mine." Chazz explained with a smirk as he had more points than Jaden.

"I put a card face down and end my turn." With that Jaden ended his turn.

**Chazz:4000-400= 3600**

**Jaden: 2000-400= 1600 **

"It's just a matter of time slacker and your precious card is mine with this attack I'll finish this Flame Wingman!" Chazz ordered his monster.

"Did you forget about my trap Mirror Gate." Jaden activating his trap.

"Alright Jaden is still in the game." Alexis seeing him win this.

"And this duel is about to be over. With that card both monsters get swapped, meaning Jaden has his wingman back." Vincent seeing it both monsters switch sides as both sparkman and wingman clashed only for the fusion to survive.

"And don't forget about his extra ability loading more damage to you." Jaden said with wingman firing a static blast towards chazz.

"This isn't over. I activate the spell Chthonian Blast, now that you destroyed one of my monsters I get to destroy one of yours and lose life points by half his attack." Chazz playing his card as Jaden now was empty field.

"Next I play Call of the Haunted to bring Chthonian Soldier back into the field. But I sacrifice him for Mefist the Infernal General in Attack Position." Chazz summoned a new monster appearing similar to a massive knight riding on a horse with an axe in hand (1800 atk/1700 def).

"Nice." Jaden seeing the monster ready to attack.

"Nice? you're really something else but none of your lousy monsters have a chance now go it's your last turn so make it count." Chazz told Jaden as he was about to draw his card. Suddenly everyone heard steps as Vincent ran to check to see three guards walking the hallway.

"Guys we got company campus security! If they find us we'll be in trouble." Alexis said with Vincent looking at the gate.

"Jaden wrap this up I'll be back." Vincent said running at the hall.

"What are you going to do?" Alexis asked him but he was soon gone not knowing what he had in store for the guards.

Vincent went back to hallway seeing them almost getting close as he reached to his deck from his coat pocket looking for the card he needed pulling it out.

"Found it, now let's get this started." Vincent placed the card to his forehead as he began to focus his energy to it. The guards kept walking, seeing that everything was going well on their nightly patrol until the lights were then shut off all around him as silhouette of a monster went behind them by the moonlight but as they turned and saw nothing. As they turned however a sound of a loud cackle was heard seeing that in front of them was a monster that had its body be in half with the upper body has bone like arms with claws, bone shoulder pads and metal armor with red hair and glowing eyes with its face hidden. In its lower body where it was connected by a skull had baggy pants and red boots as it let out another loud cackle making the guards be scared running away while the monster went towards them trying to scratch them.

Seeing them running Vincent ran back to the duel arena seeing Jaden with his flame wingman in the air back from the graveyard while Chazz in rage as he lost.

"Ok got the guards off our backs for now so lets get outta here." Vincent said getting everyone to act up.

"Come on Chazz we gotta go!" One of his friends told Chazz who reluctantly agreed.

"You may have beaten me but I will want my rematch soon!" Chazz shouted exiting the arena. On the other side Jaden, Vincent and the others head outside seeing the coast being clear as they were trying to catch their breaths.

"This better be the last...night duel we're having here." Vincent said trying to breathe normal from running too much.

"By the way what did you do to the security guards back there?" Alexis asked Vincent who smirked.

"I ain't telling now good night cause my dorm is somewhere else so see ya." Vincent said leaving the group of three followed by Alexis and Jaden and Cyrus head back to their dorm room for the night.

**Chapter end**

**Alright everyone it's the first chapter of this reboot hope you all enjoy this one just as the original. I will keep the old one up as I may update here and there when the opportunity arrives. Speaking of opportunity now here's the current situation I'm in my semester of college so the updates will be a bit...slow due to well this is college people we all know their work is no laughing matter but I will do updates when I can until then see ya**


End file.
